Incidents at Disneyland Paris
This is a summary of notable incidents that have taken place at Disneyland Paris. The term incidents refers to major accidents, injuries, deaths, or significant crimes that occur at Disneyland Paris. While these incidents were required to be reported to regulatory authorities for investigation, attraction-related incidents usually fall into one of the following categories: *Caused by negligence on the part of the guest. This can be refusal to follow specific ride safety instructions, or deliberate intent to break park rules. *The result of a guest's known or unknown health issues. *Negligence on the part of the park, either by ride operator or maintenance. *Act of God or a generic accident (e.g. slipping and falling), that is not a direct result of an action on anybody's part. According to a 1985 Time magazine article, fewer than 100 lawsuits are filed against Disney each year for various incidents. Disneyland Park 'Big Thunder Mountain Railroad' *On April 25, 2011, five riders were injured when a piece of the attraction's scenery fell onto a passing train. One rider, a 38-year-old man, was seriously injured and transported to a Paris hospital, while the other four were treated at the scene. *On October 27, 2011, two cars derailed as one of the ride's trains passed slowly over a flat section of track. Two riders were slightly injured, and the ride was subsequently closed for inspections. 'It's a Small World' *On October 6, 2010, a 53-year-old cleaner, subcontracted to Disney, became trapped underneath a boat on It's a Small World when the ride was inadvertently switched on while it was being cleaned. The man was taken to a hospital where he later died. 'Pirates of the Caribbean' *On October 30, 2013, a 5-year-old boy fell out of a boat at the end of the ride after losing his balance. He became trapped between a platform and a boat. He was taken to hospital, where he was in critical condition, however he survived. Walt Disney Studios Park 'Rock 'n' Roller Coaster' *On June 26, 2007, a 14-year-old girl lost consciousness on Rock 'n' Roller Coaster. Though paramedics attempted to revive her, she died before the ambulance arrived. A ride inspection showed no mechanical problems. Resort Hotels 'Disney's Newport Bay Club' *On September 9, 2015, a 44-year-old male construction worker fell from scaffolding during the renovation of the Newport Bay Club hotel after a support rail gave way. Attempts were made to revive him but he died 40 minutes after the incident. 'Disney's Sequoia Lodge' *On September 8, 1996, fire heavily damaged portions of the Sequoia Lodge hotel in the early hours of the morning, forcing 1,500 to flee. Nine people sought treatment for smoke inhalation and four of them, including two pregnant women, were hospitalized for observation. *On January 10, 2015, a woman allegedly opened a window and shouted that she was Hayat Boumeddiene, who is wanted in connection with the ''Charlie Hebdo'' shooting that took place just three days earlier. The hotel guests were told to stay in their rooms, while other parts of the resort were evacuated and armed police called in. The woman issued a threat, however it turned out to be a false alarm. She was taken into custody, and the resort resumed normal operations. Other *In October 2006, amateur video was filmed backstage in the cast members' break area of different cast members pantomiming various indecent acts while they were wearing their character costumes. The video clip was later posted on various video-sharing websites often using the term "mouse orgy." In an official statement, Disney said "The video was taken in the backstage area not accessible to guests. Appropriate action has been taken to deal with the cast members involved." See also *Incidents at the Disney Parks Category:Lists Category:Disneyland Park (Paris) Category:Walt Disney Studios Park Category:Disney Parks incidents